Loveless Love
by RyaneNight92
Summary: Twins appear in the World that Never Was. Following them comes a long line of fun, adventure and maybe love along the way. But some love would go away, others would be lies and maybe others are there to stay. Roxasoc, Demyxoc and one-sided Axeloc
1. An Unexpected visitor

Here's a story that my friend and i have been working on during class. Since it's the end of the year we're not really doing anything in school anymore besides studying for finals.

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to square soft and the other people who created it.

some characters are OOC but i think we kept them in their range...

_**Chapter 1: An unexpected visitor**_

In a small town in a distant world, two girls walked along the side of the street. One of these girls was called Kiara, while the other was called Lali. Kiara was carrying a small bag of books while the other girl, Lali, carried an i-pod and had headphones in her ears. They walked calmly along until they reached the edge of the town. Everything changed suddenly as they realized that the town was being attacked by small black creatures. Afraid for their lives, they tried to run but soon the creatures were upon them and everything disappeared into darkness. And this is how the story begins…

_**--**_

Demyx walked around the corner, past the tower, and turned back towards the castle. As he turned around he noticed a girl standing in the middle of the street. She had an extremely confused look on her face and was looking around at the dark city that surrounded her. He had never seen her before and was wondering where she could have come from. With a shrug she turned towards the castle and began to walk closer, so in an effort to find out who she was, Demyx ran after her.

"Hey! Hey you!" he called after her.

She turned around to face him and he got his first good look of her. She had waist length brown hair that turned red at the tips. She wore a blue tank top and a short purple shirt over it as well as a pair of dark blue jeans. She also wore elbow length, black, fingerless gloves. The last thing he noticed was the necklace she wore. It was a diamond shaped, blue, jewel that hung from a thin black rope around her neck.

"Yes?" the girl asked.

"Who are you?" Demyx questioned.

"To tell you the truth," she started, "I don't really know…" She looked at Demyx, suddenly seeming somewhat down. "Do you know?"

"Know who you are? No idea… Do you remember anything from your past?" Demyx asked, in an attempt to find any trace of this person. The girl shook her head. He frowned.

"Oh…Can you tell me where I am?"

"This is The World That Never Was. I'm Demyx, number IX of Organization XIII." Demyx told her. "You should come back to the castle with me. The Superior would like to meet you."

"Thanks." She looked at him with a grateful smile, "I'll just come with you then."

He gestured towards the castle and started walking towards it, followed by the girl he had found. She looked curiously around the city as he led her closer to the towering castle.

--

Zexion cast a devilish glare at Axel and Roxas as they came through the lounge chatting loudly about the new PS2 game that they had just gotten.

"Can you two keep it down? I'm trying to read" Zexion said with a disgusted look on his face. Axel rolled his eyes after Zexion had turned back to his book. Only a few minutes after they had left Demyx came in from a portal across the room.

"Zexion look who I found in the city!" Demyx called excitedly, seeming quite proud of himself. "I was taking her to see The Superior."

If looks could kill, Demyx would be quite dead. Zexion rose quickly and closed his book with a loud slam. "I CAN NEVER GET ANY PEACE AND QUIET AROUND HERE! EVERYONE KEEPS COMING IN AND BEING SO LOUD THAT I CAN'T FINISH EVEN A FEW PAGES OF MY BOOK!"

"Wow, just chill out Zexy" Demyx said, holding his hands up in defense "We'll leave now ok?"

"DON'T CALL ME ZEXY!" Zexion screamed after him as Demyx left followed by the young girl, who was rather frightened by Zexion's outburst. Axel and Roxas stopped long enough to see the new and strange girl, but went back to their game soon after.

--

Demyx led the girl into Xemnas' chamber. Xemnas had been lounged back in his chair speaking with Xigbar when he noticed Demyx step in with the new girl. Xemnas dismissed Xigbar and turned to Demyx.

"Who is this?" Xemnas seemed slightly annoyed yet intrigued at the girl that stood before him, then turned back to Demyx.

"I don't know, and neither does she. She just appeared out of nowhere and had no idea how she got here. I found her wandering the city and I didn't recognize her so I figured I'd bring her to see you."

"I was hoping you could give me some answers" the girl commented. "Like why I'm here and who I am."

Xemnas looked curiously at the girl that stood, somewhat defiantly, before him. "Demyx could you excuse us for a moment?" he said as he motioned for Demyx to leave.

Somewhat disappointed that he couldn't stay and find out more about their mysterious visitor, Demyx opened a portal and stepped out of the room. 'Maybe I can go visit Zexy again!' he thought to himself, dismissing his disappointment quickly.

--

A while later the girl wandered the halls looking for signs of other 'people'. She was staring at her feet and almost walked right into Roxas who was still chatting with Axel.

"Hey? Who are you?" Axel questioned seeming annoyed by this disturbance in their conversation.

"Apparently my name is Xakira" she answered, now wearing the official Organization XIII black coat, "I'm kinda new here. I just found myself in this city and, I think his name is Demyx, found me and took me to Xemnas. Now I guess I'm in this Organization" she finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Cool" Roxas said, before Axel could say something that he would probably regret later. "I'm Roxas and this is Axel."

"Thanks. So…what is there to do around here?" She asked them.

"Come with us" Axel said with a smile on his face. "We just got the PS2 working again."

"Great!" Xakira smiled as they all turned to go towards Roxas' room.


	2. Finding Xalli

Chapter 2: Finding Xalli

_**Chapter 2: Finding Xalli**_

Roxas strolled through the streets of Twilight Town, taking in the familiar looks of his hometown. He headed through the woods, on his way over to the mansion for a while before he had to go back to meet Axel. In a clearing in the forest he noticed the small figure of a girl, sitting on a tree stump.

"Hey" he called in a friendly voice.

The girl turned and replied, "Hey yourself" then turned back to look up as the sun began to set. She got up off the log and turned to Roxas. It was then that he got his first good look at her. She had short, kind of spiky, brownish-blonde hair and gray blue eyes. She wore an odd combination of a loose short sleeve white button down top with a pair of Jean. She had a very small butterfly-like designed on her left shoulder. The one curious thing he noticed was that she wore a green, diamond shaped jewel around her neck, hanging from a black string, similar to the one that Xakira always wore.

"Do you live here?" Roxas asked her.

"I guess I do now…"

"What d you mean _'now'_?" Roxas asked, confused. But there was something about her answer that seemed familiar…

"Well, I woke up one day and I was here, and since I have no where else to go, I guess I live here now. Why am I here? Who am I?" she replied seeming to trail off in thought.

Roxas felt bad for her, remembering how he had been in the same situation when he became a Nobody…Then it hit him._ 'She's a Nobody!' _he thought. _'Maybe I should take her back to the castle when I leave with Axel…"_

He searched for the right words before asking her, "You can come with me if you want to. I'm going back to The World That Never Was with Axel tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"Where's that?" she asked, seeming wary of Roxas' offer.

Roxas hesitated to tell her, but simply said, "There's someone there who can help you and answer your questions."

The girl hesitated for a moment before responding. "Alright."

"HEY ROXAS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME BACK AT THE TRAIN STATION!" called a voice from behind them.

Axel walked up to him and then noticed the girl he was with. He raised his eyebrows and asked, "Roxas, who is this?"

Roxas turned Axel away from her and explained, "She's a Nobody. She doesn't know who she is or how she got here. Oddly enough she kind of reminds me of Xakira a bit. I think we should bring her to see The Superior."

The girl had overheard parts of the conversation. _'Nobody? Xakira? Superior? What were they talking about?'_

"Let's go" Roxas said, leading the other two back towards the train station. The girl stayed the night with Axel and Roxas, but from what Roxas noticed, she barely slept at all. The next day they all headed back to The World That Never Was. Axel and Roxas pressed her for more information about herself but she could provide little.

--

Xakira peered over the book she was reading as Demyx lost another game of Go Fish against Luxord.

"You know you will never win Demyx" she pointed out, smiling.

"I will beat him sometime!" Demyx said defiantly, dealing out the cards again.

The door to the lounge opened and Axel stepped in, followed by Roxas and a young girl, about the same age as Xakira.

"Who's that?" Demyx asked.

"Dunno…Roxas insisted on bringing her here to see The Superior. She was in Twilight Town when we were there. She's a new Nobody." Axel said.

"I'll bring her to see him…" Roxas suggested and led the girl down the hall towards Xemnas' room.

Roxas knocked on the large door as they arrived. A voice from within said, "Come in" and Roxas opened the door signaling for the girl to follow him. "I've found another one" Roxas said, being sure to choose his words carefully in front of Xemnas. "I found her in Twilight Town. Like Xakira, she has no idea who she is or how she got there."

Xemnas looked at the girl for a moment, summing her up before saying, "Roxas, excuse us for a while, will you." Roxas turned and walked back to the door giving the girl a hopeful smile before he left.

When the girl stepped out of the room a while later, Roxas was still waiting outside the door. "So did he tell you who you are?" Roxas asked her, curiously.

"Ya. I'm Xalli." She held out her hand to him, which he shook. "It's nice to meet you."


	3. Rude Meeting

Chapter 3: The Rude Meeting

_**Chapter 3: The Rude Meeting**_

Xalli stood in the circle and looked up at the organization members. She recognized Axel and Roxas, both who smiled at her. Xalli glared at Axel, remembering how he had touched her sketchily earlier, earning him a kick in the shin.

"Tell us more about yourself." The leader or 'Superior' as she was told commanded. Xalli took off her hood to reveal light brown hair that flared out along with piercing blue gray eyes, one shade closer to gray than blue.

"My name is Xalli, I was 'born' I guess at Twilight Town and I don't remember any of my past." This stirred some thoughts in the other nobodies.

"Now now, don't be like that Xalli" She glared at Axel and he chuckled, "Feisty. I like."

"Enough," Xemnas said, his voice booming through out the room. "Xalli, this is Xakira, she came here a few days ago. Both of you can explore the castle, dismiss." Everyone started to leave the room. Xakira walked toward Xalli, earning her a confused look.

"Hi! I'm Xakira, nice to meet you!" Xalli, startled by her hyperness, hesitated before taking her hand and shaking hand and shaking it.

"My name's Xalli." Xakira ginned before they both left the room.

"It seems as though we have another Demyx on our hands with Xakira ." Saix said to The Superior. Xemnas nodded,

"But, it seems as though Xalli believes in the Nobody life. Let's hope it stays that way."

"So, where should we go first?" Xakira asked walking in front of Xalli with her arms behind her back.

"Um...how about...there," Xalli said pointing towards the door that opened to her left. The two walked in, but before they could take one full stride in the door closed.

"Wha-?" Xakira turned around, shocked by what just happened.

"Move!" Xalli shouted, pushing Xakira to the ground.

"Hey! Pushing isn't nice!" Xakira stood back up from the ground and pointed towards Xalli while the other nobody flicked her wrist.

"That...plant thing was going to take a bite of you." Xalli answered gesturing towards a large plant by the door, twitching her right fingers. "I'm beginning to think I should've let it" As she twitched/moved her hand, wires that were almost invisible that were attached to her fingers also moved. The small green crystals at the end hit the plant.

"Wh...what is that?!" Xakira shouted.

"A plant you know, you sure do whine a lot."

"Shut up" Xalli glanced at Xakira, before seeing the plant behind her. She whipped her head back around only to see nothing.

"Xakira!" Xakira jerked her head up, jaw ajar as she finally noticed that she was under the plant.

"Move!" Xalli brought her right arm towards Xakira while slamming her left hand on the ground, creating a wall of green crystals. Xalli allowed the wall to disintegrate after a moment but soon let out a scream.

"Xalli!" Xakira shouted. "I'll go get help!" She then started running towards the door, but was stopped by a dome made up of green crystals.

"You idiot, don't run somewhere with out making sure that it's safe, you'll get hit and die!" Xakira glanced back before opening the door and ran down the hall.

"Demyx! Demyx!" Demyx turned around, a chicken finger in his mouth.

"What tis it?" He barely managed to let out.

"Xalli and I went inside this room, and now she's stuck inside this plant!" Roxas and Axel, who were there eating with Demyx, stood up and followed Xakira towards the room.

"You guys went into Marluxia's room?!" Demyx shouted.

"Oh boy, Marly is going to be mad." Axel said chuckling.

"Come on, let's go in." Roxas said gripping the handle and opening the door. The four nobodies gasped at the sight. Xalli sat on the ground, the plant gone somewhere with green fog everywhere covering every plant, poisoning them and killing them all slowly. Xalli sighed and fell back onto her back, noticing the four nobodies looking at her upside down, or was she upside-down?

"You're late." She bluntly said before closing her eyes.

"Xalli!" They all shouted, and Roxas started running towards her, but was stopped by a wind of Sakura Blossoms.

"Why, what a beautiful flower. What is she doing here?" Marluxia asked, stroking the young girl's face. His hand was stopped though, and he looked at the owner of the hand, only to be greeted with feminine gray blue eyes that showed pure annoyance.

"Don't touch me, rapist." Marluxia jumped up in surprised,

"Why, I am no rapist," Marluxia stretched his left arm downward while placing his right hand on his chest, looking offended. "I am organization number XI, Marluxia, The Graceful Assassin!" Xalli's eye twitched as she thought, "First I get told that I'm a person with no heart and emotion, then I'm sexually harassed by Axel, then I had to get stuck with a jumpy person, and now I have to deal with a person who looks like he's gay, what next? A stealthy blonde girl with knives?"

"Ya well, I still think you're a molester." Marluxia slouched his shoulders. "And also, are you sure you aren't a girl who had a gender change? With long hair like yours and curves like that I'm sure you can pass as one." Marluxia grimaced and then went to sulk in the corner of the room. Upon finding a flower that had died next to him he grabbed it and strokes it softly, muttering,

"My precious..."


	4. Lighting Bitchor Meeting Larxene

Chapter 4: Meeting Larxene (or we could call the chapter Lightning Bitch lol)

**Chapter 4: Meeting Larxene (or we could call the chapter Lightning Bitch lol)**

"So where now?" Xakira asked resuming her walk ahead of Xalli. Demyx, Axel, and Roxas followed behind.

"I dunno, you pick. Last time I picked, we met into pinkie."

"Pinkie?" Xakira asked, turning around, a twinkle in her eye.

"Marluxia. Pink hair, girly figure, loves flowers..." Xalli replied.

Behind her Roxas laughed quietly and Axel smirked, while Demyx put his hand over his mouth to keep from bursting into hysterics. Xalli ran over to look out a large window.

"It's HUGE!" she exclaimed, staring at the giant heart in the sky.

"Kingdom Hearts" Roxas explained gesturing towards the heart.

"Hey let's go in here!" Xakira said pointing at a large door with a lightning bolt on it. Before any of the others could stop her, she had opened the door and stepped inside. In the room was an older girl with short, blonde hair. Two strands of her hair stood up higher than the rest making it look like she had antennae. Her stunning green eyes glared at Xakira. The blonde girl had been lounging lazily on a couch with a nail file in her hand. She frowned when she saw the intruder.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked, hatred seething through her teeth as she spoke.

"She wasn't thinking, we're so sorry, Miss Larxene" Xalli said running in front of Xakira, giving a bow.

"I like this kid. Xalli was it?"

Xalli nodded before turning and whispering to Xakira, "Remember she's our superior, being higher in rank than us, so show some respect!"

Xakira looked back at Larxene and grinned saying, "I'm so sorry Larxene" sarcasm dripping from her voice. The three guys behind her stopped and stared. No one had ever _tried_ to make Larxene angry. That was a death wish…

Larxene's eyes flashed in anger as she yelled, "Don't disrespect me!" Xalli nodded and she pulled Xakira out of the room. Just as they had left, they hear light footsteps come up behind them. Larxene had stepped out of her room still glaring at Xakira. She held knives in her hands and struck a threatening pose. "Bring it on." Xakira summoned her ninja stars and stood facing Larxene.

"Hey! Let it go." Xalli said stepping between the two.

"Stay out of this! It's between me and her!" Larxene snapped at her. Xalli stayed in place and was suddenly yanked back by her hood. Roxas released her and whispered in her ear, "Seriously. Don't get in between Larxene and someone who made her mad."

Larxene leaped at Xakira with her knives. Xakira dodged, jumping to the side and threw a pair of ninja stars at the blonde girl. They missed by an inch and circled back to where Xakira caught them. Larxene kicked her down and went to stab Xakira with a knife. Xakira moved to the side and leaped up throwing some more ninja stars at Larxene, one tearing part of her sleeve.

Just as they faced each other again, a wall of rock came between them and they were thrown back into the walls by gusts of wind. Xaldin and Lexaeus walked towards the group. The wall of rock disintegrated and Xaldin asked, "Is there a problem here?"

"No. There isn't" Xakira replied quietly. Lexaeus looked over at the small crowd of bystanders, who all managed to avoid his gaze. After one last warning look at Larxene and Xakira, the two men turned back around and headed back down the hall. Larxene retreated back into her room, slamming the door.

"That was kind of harsh of her" Roxas commented, being subject to Larxene's temper often.

"Ya. She is kind of temperamental" Demyx agreed.

"Come on. She's not _that bad_." Axel said. The others simply stared at him as if he was crazy.

"NOT THAT BAD?! You're only saying that because you slept with her" Demyx replied, upset that Axel had taken Larxene's side. At this comment, Roxas tripped over himself and almost fell over, while Xalli and Xakira looked at Axel in disgust.

"What?" Axel demanded, seeming quite pissed off. Then her muttered, "It's none of your business…"

"Ok…" Demyx said in a sing song voice. He ducked to avoid being struck by Axel, and then moved to the other side of Xakira to avoid even being close to Axel.

"So how about I choose where we go next?" Roxas suggested. "It will probably make it safer so that we don't open another dangerous door."


	5. Love in a Bottle

Chapter 5: Love in a bottle

_**Chapter 5: Love in a bottle**_

Roxas and Axel walked down the hallway, chatting away about usual guy stuff. How far, I wouldn't know. Just then, Roxas heard his name and turned around.

"Hey Xalli, how are you-" SLAP! Roxas blinked his eyes a few times before facing the girl in confusion. He opened his mouth to asked her why she had slapped him but,

"I hate you Roxas, how could I have ever thought of you as a friend." She said before grinning at Axel and hugging him,

"Hi Axel!" She greeted him warmly.

"Xalli!" Xalli turned around and frowned,

"Stop following me!" she screamed at Xakira, turning around and walking away. But before she managed to get five feet away Xakira knocked her out, unconscious. Demyx grinned sheepishly at Roxas and Axel.

"You see…."

"What's wrong with her?" Axel asked pointing at the unconscious girl.

"Ya why'd she slap me?" Roxas asked rubbing his cheek.

"Well…there's a good reason for that." Demyx continued. "It first started when…"

_**Flashback**_

Xalli came walking through the kitchen with her mug of hot chocolate. She sat down next to Xakira and greeted Demyx.

"Xalli!" they heard from the other room. Xalli wondered who called her, and got up to go see. When she left, however, Vexen came in and told the other two nobodies to be quiet, although he knew they wouldn't be. He then poured some white sugary stuff into Xalli's drink. Xakira and Demyx were about to protest before lances appeared out of no where in front of them. Knowing those belonged to Xaldin they didn't say a word. How does Xakira know about Xalden? Well... Demyx told her earlier to look out for these organization members: Xaldin, Vexen, and Saix.

Both Xaldin and Vexen left, and Xalli returned.

"Huh, no one was there." She said before drinking her drink. Demyx and Xakira couldn't hold back any longer and both shouted,

"NO DON'T DRINK THAT!" But it was too late, Xalli placed her mug down and stared at the two with a blank stare. She then glared at them and said harshly,

"Don't look at me, leave me alone" She then stood up but bumped into Xaldin at the corner. She grinned when she saw him and greeted him just as she would have greeted Xakira. This concerned the two younger nobodies while Vexen took notes in the background.

"VEXEN! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Xakira shouted at Vexen.

"Hey! Don't yell at him!" Xalli shouted at Xakira. Xakira was shock for a moment, she would _never_ defend Vexen before, so why now? In fact, she didn't even know him. It must have been something in her drink. Xalli glared at Demyx and Xakira again before leaving the room into the hallway, with Demyx and Xakira following closely behind.

_**Present**_

"And this is where we met you guys…" Demyx said uneasily.

"Hmm...I donno, I kinda liked that hug..." Axel said smirking before Roxas elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well if this keeps up then Vexen would probably use her for more experiments...and you know how those turn out..." Roxas and Axel stared blankly, switching from Demyx to Xakira to Xalli before they both looked at each other and shouted,

"VEXEN!" This, however, was not a good idea. Seeing as Xalli was a very light sleeper, she immediately awoke.

"Hey!" She shouted to Xakira, "Let me go!"

"Sorry Xalli, but it's for your own good." She then attempted to knock Xalli out again. Xalli though, wouldn't' fall for the same trick twice and flipped out of her arms. Roxas jumped on her and pulled her left arm before she could run away. Xalli snarled and flicked her right wrist, sending her crystals smashing into Roxas before he could defend himself. Roxas gasped in both surprise and pain, letting go of her arm and clutching his left side.

"Man o' man," The nobodies heard from behind Axel. "I knew some effects would happen but to attack her own lover? That's new…" Xaldin said laughing and clapping his hands. Roxas glared at him and Xaldin sneered in return. "What's wrong? Don't like getting your ass kicked by the girl you love? There's no need to hide it, she'll forget everything that happens once the potion wears off. Until then, she'll hate you." He then laughed and walked away, leaving Vexen who was still taking notes.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked, referring to 'the girl you love' before realizing that Xaldin will never tell him, and asked Vexen instead, "What did you do to Xalli!?" Vexen looked up and closed his book shut.

"I merely put a potion in her drink. The potion flips her personality, likes and dislikes. Therefore, the people she dislikes and hates are loved and the people she likes and loved are hated. It'll be over in about…three days."

"THREE DAYS!?" the other nobodies shouted.

"YES, thee days. ONE, TWO, THREE." Vexen said holding up one more finger after each count.

"However, if you want to, I can give her another potion, one that is supposed to be a cure for this one. Just follow me," The four nobodies, plus a very reluctant Xalli followed Vexen. He took one purple potion from the shelf and turned around,

"Drink this now, Xalli." Xalli gladly took the potion from Vexen and drank it. The five nobodies waited in silence. After about a minute though, Xalli glanced at each of them. Upon seeing Roxas she grinned happily and jumped on him, hugging him tightly making him fall over,

"Roxas! I love you! Will you make love with me?" Roxas laid in shock, Xakira's jaw fell open and Axel smirked so much his mouth would have probably fallen off. Demyx, on the other hand, stared pacing, and soon ran around the room in distress.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HER?!"

"Please Roxas! Take me!" Roxas held her, and glared at Vexen from over her head. Vexen shrugged.

"What, you can't deny that you like it, 'cause you do." Roxas opened his mouth, but closed it because Vexen was right, he couldn't deny it.

"What did you do?" he asked instead.

"Well, I merely thought that since that potion made her hate everyone she likes, then maybe this love potion would counteract it and bring her back to normal. Apparently it's much stronger than what I thought..." He then scrambled around his shelf and took down another potion.

"This one would do the trick." Roxas stole the potion from his hand,

"I'll take it. If nothing happens to me, then it'll be ok, right?" He then took a sip, before he drank the potion. Roxas placed the potion down and his eyes became foggy, and after a moment, he glanced up at everyone. He looked at Xalli, who was still clinging to him. He did something between and smirk and a smile and cupped her face,

"Hey there cutie, let's have some privacy, shall we?" He said, his face not even an inch away from Xalli's. Xalli gladly agreed. Demyx had his jaw dropped, and started running in circles, clutching his head muttering to himself, "It'll be alright...it'll be alright..."

Xakira fell down to her knees in shock and started pulling her hair, while Axel went to sulk in a corner.

"What was THAT potion?!" Xakira shouted at Vexen. Vexen glanced at her before picking up the potion and explaining in a calm voice,

"Oh, that explains it. This is the 'make love' potion...whoever drinks this makes love with the first person they see."

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT IT?!" The three nobodies shouted. Vexen nodded,

"I guess I gave him the wrong potion...which means I would've given her the wrong potion too. Oops." He then turned around and scrambled around his shelf again.

"What's going on here?" a person asked from behind them. Upon looking, the three realized that they were two more nobodies in the room.

"Nothing, Xigbar, Lexaeus. Merely an experiment." Xigbar and Lexaeus glanced at one another before looking at the mess; a panicky Demyx, Xakira practically pulling her hair out and Axel sulking in the corner. Lexaeus raised his eyebrow.

"It looks like-"

"NO! ROXAS! XALLI!" Xakira shouted, reaching her arms out to grab the two. It was too late, however, as Roxas had already created a portal and both Xalli and himself stepped through it. Xakira fell with a thump as she jumped right through it as it went away and landed on Demyx. They both groaned.

"As I was saying," Lexaeus said clearing his throat. "I don't think this is nothing."

"My oh my, what have you done this time you stupid scientist wanna be?" The three younger nobodies froze, and upon smelling pink Sakura blossoms they created a portal themselves and ran through it. Xigbar and Lexaeus gave them a confused look, but followed them because they knew what could happen with Marluxia and Vexen together in the same room. Chaos that's what. Both insulting and trying to best one another when in the end, they both hurt themselves.

Outside, Demyx, Xakira, Axel, Xigbar, and Lexaeus sighed in relief. They heard all the yelling, and were happy they were not there. Just then, they remembered about the other two nobodies who had escaped.

"Excuse me, can one of you go tell Number Thirteen to stop making such a racket? I am trying to work on my new card tricks." The three turned around to see a blonde dude coming down the hall. Upon seeing Xakira he looked at her in surprise,

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm Luxord the Gambler of Fate. And you are Xakira?" Xakira nodded before all turning swiftly around.

"Uh... Xigbar I believe?" Seeing Xigbar nod she smiled. "Can you show us to Roxas' room?" Xigbar grinned happily and bowed, pointing both arms to his left like a butler,

"This way, my lady." The nobodies shared a short laugh before racing towards Roxas' room.

"ROXAS!" "XALLI!" Xakira and Axel shouted as Demyx smashed open the door. They fell forward in shock and Xigbar, Lexaeus and Luxord looked in to see what was wrong. They raised their eyebrows in confusion from the scene they came to. Roxas was buttoning a button down white shirt looking at the nobodies with a calm, but confused, face; one too calm for his present state. On the other side of the bed Xalli sat crossed legged facing the six nobodies, her head cocked to the side.

"What's wrong?" The two asked the shaken nobodies in the doorway. Demyx shakily point at the two,

"What...what happened here?" He asked.

"Yea, about that..." Roxas scratched the back of his head while Xalli rubbed her left arm. "We were going to ask _you guys_ that." They both said.

"You mean...you two don't remember anything?" Xakira asked the two.

"Well..." Roxas started,

**Flashback**

Roxas blinked his eyes in surprise, Xalli soon following. They looked at their position, both on Roxas' bed, Roxas on top of Xalli. Roxas had one hand behind her back and the other on her neck. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and had been playing with his unbuttoned collar. His shirt and pants was also unbuttoned, while Xalli's shirt was riled up to show her flat stomach while her pants were unbuttoned, like Roxas'. Both felt the blood rush towards their head, and they faced away from each other, blushing.

"Damn she's hot." Roxas thought to himself.

"Why does he have to look extremely hot now?"

The two opened their mouths at the same time and asked,

"What just happened and why am I here?" They looked at each other in surprise, before Roxas remembered he was on top of her and slowly got off, making sure not to um... touch or hit anything delicate in any way. Xalli sat up right after, and they both started to umm... brush themselves up, hoping for some answers to how they got there.

**End of flashback**

"Other than that I only remember drinking the potion from Vexen's lab. Roxas said, his finger on his chin. "But I'm pretty sure nothing happened!" he said hastily .

"And I only remember drinking my hot cocoa in the lounge. How'd I get here?" Xalli asked. "And why was I under Roxas? I mean, we were kinda umm… in an odd position and all… but we woke up before we did anything we'd regret!"

"Well...let's just say that Vexen used you as his...experiment...and same with Roxas...and then you two left and we thought... and then...ya..." Xakira said, not wanting to go into details. Roxas and Xalli narrowed their eyes, but both nodded and said 'Ok' before they both left the room. It was silent for a moment...before Luxord turned to Xigbar and asked,

"How much would you like to bet that Vexen is dead?" Xigbar grinned and turned around, leaving the room following the other nobodies,

"Very much."

**--**

Xakira hummed a tune she'd heard Demyx play a while back, when she first came to the castle. She then turned into the big room with the stairs, remembering when she was there for the first time. She sat on her seat in-between Roxas and Xalli and made her seat higher than both of theirs, but not as high as Saix and Xemnas.

"What are you so happy about?" Axel asked, walking pass her. He gave a wave towards Roxas and a wink towards Xalli. Roxas waved back and Xalli leaned back on her chair more, in an attempt to hide him from her view. Once everyone was in the circle Xemnas held up his hand, a sign for everyone to be quiet.

"It's time for the initiation process."

"Initiation process?" Xakira asked, earning laughter from the other nobodies except Xalli, who had her arms crossed and faced Saix with a bored face. Saix smirked.

"It's when new nobodies enter our castle. We put them up to a series of fights to determine how strong they are compared to us." Saix saw different reactions for the two girls, while Xakira grinned with confidence Xalli frowned in displeasure.

"I see you're confident" Larxene sneered towards Xakira. Xakira smirked.

"Well then, let's go. We will use Castle Oblivion. It will be a tag battle, one pair on each level until we get to the top." Xemnas then opened a portal and slipped through it, the rest following.

"Pick your partners and scatter out through the level floors" Xemnas said, before going towards a corner. "I will be watching each fight."

"Alright! Let's get this started!" Axel said happily.

Xakira was paired with Xalli for the tournament. They would have to fight all the other organization members in pairs. First they had to fight against Demyx and Zexion, the two seemingly weakest members. Before they stepped into the ring, Xakira said to Xalli,

"I'll take Zexion. You can take Demyx. I wouldn't be able to fight him cuz' he's my friend…" Xalli nodded in agreement, not particularly wanting to fight Zexion anyway. She would rather fight Demyx's water attacks than be hypnotized anyway. Also she wasn't as close to the hyper water boy. Just before the fight began, Xakira rolled up her right sleeve to reveal a black bandage on her arm. She unraveled it and dropped it to the ground. On her arm was a multicolored dragon design that wove through her fingers and up her arm to her elbow. It looked similar to the butterfly design on Xalli's left shoulder.

The fight began.


End file.
